fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 7
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 7 "Ada is er niet." Voskit keek om zich heen. "Je hebt gelijk!" zei Heidekit geschrokken."Wat zou er gebeurt zijn? En wie is die poes?" Wilgkit hief zijn kopje scheef."Hopelijk komt Meidoornlicht gauw terug, ik wil horen wat Sparster verteld heeft." Beukkit knikte. Meidoornlicht kwam samen met Roggevlam naar haar jongen toerennen."Eens zien hoe ik jullie hongerige zielen zal voeden." zei Roggevlam glimlachend. Meidoornlicht leek niet zo blij. "Die poes daar is Lavendelkruid. Ze komt bij ons in de kraamkamer wonen en heeft de RivierClan verlaten omdat ze de partner is van Veenhart en bij hem wil zijn. Ze heeft vier kittens en we zullen kijken of we hen weg kunnen krijgen bij de RivierClan." Voskit knikte."Dat is al genoeg informatie! Maar waar is Ada?" Meidoornlicht keek weg. Roggevlam's glimlach verdween."Verdwenen. Sparster gaat ons er later meer over vertellen want hij weet de oorzaak volgens mij. Sorry, jonkies." Beukkit schudde zijn kop."Het is al goed, Pap. Tot later! Ik en Heidekit gaan slapen. Wilgkit, kom je ook? En Voskit?" Voskit schudde zijn hoofdje."Nee, ik blijf wachten op Ada." zei hij. "Oké." zijn broers en zusje liepen terug naar de kraamkamer. "Stormpoot!" piepte Voskit toen hij de donkergrijze leerling zag. "Voskit?" zei de leerling verbaast."Wat is er? Waar is Ada? Ze was toch naar de Grote Vergadering?" Voskit legde zijn oren in zijn nek. "Ada is verdwenen!! Ik weet niet waarom, maar Sparster wel! Stormpoot, help me! We moeten Sparster afluisteren en Ada gaan helpen! Misschien is er iets ergs gebeurt..." Stormpoot keek even neer op het vastberaden, roodbruine jong. Dan verscheen er een glimp respect in zijn ogen. "Natuurlijk, Voskit. Dat is een geweldig plan. Kom." De twee katers slopen naar het leidershol toe, waar Sparster vertelde over Ada. De oudere krijgers luisterden. "Ada verdween toen we net uit het Rivierdal vertrokken." meldde Sparster."Sindsdien hebben we haar niet gezien. Vlak voor we weggingen kreeg ze te horen dat haar zusje, Carrie, opgenomen werd in de RivierClan. Mijn enige theorie over waarheen ze gegaan zou kunnen zijn is... het RivierClankamp. Ada is impulsief en koppig als ze iets wilt. Als ze zo onnadenkend het territorium van een andere Clan binnengegaan is... maar onder het Vollemaansbestand kunnen we haar niet gaan helpen. Ze.. ze zal het zelf moeten uitzoeken." Stormpoot legde zijn oren in zijn nek. Voskit keek bezorgd en wanhopig op naar de leerling. "Morgenochtend, bij dageraad, gaan we naar haar op zoek." miauwde Sparster. Er klonk gemurmel terwijl de katten zich verzamelden en naar hun holen terugkeerden. Stormpoot knikte naar Voskit en de twee katers glipten het kamp uit. "We hebben tot dageraad om Ada zelf terug te brengen." miauwde Stormpoot."Als ons dat niet lukt, hebben we tot dageraad om het daar uit te houden tot er hulp komt." Voskit knikte. "Het moet ons lukken!" miauwde hij vastberaden. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Ada's lichaam schokte van de snikken terwijl Perzikpoot om haar heen cirkelde. Ze was verlamd van verdriet, en ze was bovenal in shock. Ze kon onder geen beding overeind komen, en bovendien kon ze niet ademen door het bloed dat haar keel binnenvloeide. "Ik herinner me je zachte velletje nog, zusje van me..." fluisterde haar zus."Oh, wat leek het toch alsof je er maar één nagel over hoefde te schrapen of het zou al openscheuren..." Tranen welden op in Ada's mistige blauwe ogen. Perzikpoot liet een nagel door Ada's huid snijden. Bloed welde op uit de diepe snee en sijpelde langzaam door haar vacht omlaag. Perzikpoot sneed verder, steeds dieper en dieper tot de snee zich opensperde. Het bloed dat eruit opwelde was veel donkerder dan in het begin. Toen ging Ada's zus voor haar keel. Langzame sneeën, veel te langzaam. Ada's hart versnipperde bij iedere snee meer en meer, en het leek alsof de splinters scherpe botten waren die haar ziel verscheurden. Gekwelde geluidjes ontsnapten uit haar mond. "Oh.. ben je nu al gebroken? Of kan ik nog verder gaan?" grijnsde haar zus. Perzikpoot sneed nog dieper verder in de wonden die al in haar keel gekrast waren. Ada's ogen werden dof en haar gekwelde uitdrukking veranderde in een emotieloos gezicht. "Je hebt het korter volgehouden dan ik verwacht had, zusje van me." zei Perzikpoot."Ik heb je nu al gebroken. Wat heb je de voorbije manen meegemaakt?" Ada's tranen droogden langzaam op, maar het bloed bleef sijpelen. Was dit het einde? Ze keek door een lange tunnel. Stormpoot... heb ik je ooit al verteld dat ik zielsveel van je houd? dacht ze. Voskit, ik heb je nooit kunnen vertellen over de Grote Vergadering... ik wou dat als ik later ooit kittens kreeg, ze net zo zouden zijn als jou. Carrie was opgehouden met snijden en was gaan neerzitten om haar zus te bekijken. Carrie... het spijt me. Ik ben een afschuwelijke zus... '' De laatste geluiden bereikten haar oren. Tot Ada's lichte verbazing viel Perzikpoot om. Haar zus smakte neer in het zand en krijstte woest, razend zelfs. Het geluid van dichtklappende tanden en scheurend vlees drong haar oren binnen, maar het leek alsof haar hoofd gevuld was met veren. "Ada!" klonk een hoge piepstem."Stormpoot, ze is gewond!" Er klonk boos gegrom. "Voskit, ga Heemstroos halen. We zijn dicht bij de grens. Ik draag Ada wel ons territorium in." Er klonken rennende pootstapjes. Ada voelde tanden in haar nekvel. Pijn schoot door haar flank en haar keel, maar nu kon ze tenminste ademen. Door de donkere tunnel heen zag ze overal bloed op de grond liggen. ''Stormpoot en Voskit... wat doen ze hier? dacht ze duizelig voor alles zwart werd voor haar ogen. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 6 ���� Hoofdstuk 8 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind